Through My Light
by akiyasuuchiha
Summary: Kyle never thought something would ever happen between him and Craig. But when goes home with him, a whole scene unravels.
1. Come Home With Me!

Kyle hated going to parties with Stan. By 12 Stan had developed muscles, while Kyle was flimsy and skinny. By 14 Stan became the quarterback for the football team, while Kyle was in chess and the reading group. And by 16 Stan could drive but Shelia was to worried to let Kyle. Needless to say, Kyle wasn't a babe magnet like Stan was. Wendy was old news to him, even though she followed him around like a sick puppy would. Kyle took a sip of his beer, savoring it. Only one cup, and his stomach was weak. (Another thing he hated, Stan could drink about 4-5 beers before even getting drunk.)

"Lonely?" He looked up to find Craig leaning against the table on his elbows. Craig, in Kyle's taste, was much to thin. Slim would be the word for it. He was in his blue shirt but missing his blue hat. Kyle always kept his on, his hair hadn't gone down much. Craig's hair was black and brought out his pale color and dark eyes.

"No." Kyle lied. He had gotten used to it actually. Every few parties a girl would dance with him out of pity or trying to score some easy sex. Craig let out an easy-going laugh and looked at where Clyde and Tweek were dancing with twin blonds. Kyle had always thought Craig was much better looking than them. "What about you? Why aren't you dancing?" Craig laughed again.

"I'm not into those kind of girls. I like redheads." Kyle almost spit out his beer. Was Craig hitting on him!?! But Craig was straight, dating random girls but never staying together for more than two weeks. He could see a smirk playing on Craig's pale lips. He caught Kyle looking at him and let himself relax into a smile. "What about you?" Kyle wasn't sure if he should lie and play Craig's game. He decided to play the game.

"Girls with really dark hair. But I don't think they like me very much." He took another sip of his beer and watched Craig's face. "They always give me notes and love-letters for Stan." Oops, he hadn't meant to say anything that would ruin the game.

Craig cleared his throat. "Well, if it makes any difference, I always thought you were much better looking than Stan. He's too full of himself anyway. You're quiet and cute." Kyle choked on the beer, which let out a strange sound. He felt his face burning red. "You see, you think Stan would blush if a boy gave him a compliment?" Craig gave Kyle a goofy grin. "Wanna come over to my house?"

"I'd.. I'd have to tell Stan." Craig okay'd him and Kyle went off to find Stan. He wasn't hard to find, he was dancing with a long haired brunette with gigantic boobs and a skimpy dress on. "Stan!" Kyle yelled and tried to get closer. "Stan!" Stan looked at him and shook his head, glaring at Kyle in a Don't-You-Dare-Ruin-This look. Kyle felt something tall bump into his back and stay there, he turned to see Craig who flicked Stan off and grabbed Kyle's arm leading him out.

When they outside Kyle felt an instant breath of fresh air and relief. Relief not be in there all alone, relief not to see how much better Stan was, and most of all, relief to finally be with a friend who wouldn't ditch him for a ditsy girl with huge jugs. Craig led him to a shiny black car, not letting go until he got to the car door. He opened it politely for Kyle. When Craig got in and backed out Kyle felt his phone vibrate. He checked it (a text from Stan asking what the heck just happened) and replied. (Just going to hang out with Craig.)

"Call your mom and see if you can stay over." Craig turned down the radio for him to do so. Unfortunately no one answered. "Check back later I guess. Or maybe someone'll call you back."

Craig pulled into an empty driveway and got out while Kyle fumbled with the door handle. The only other car he was in was Stan's (the family car doesn't count) and it was a jeep. Craig helped him open in from the outside and gave a chuckle. Kyle flushed with embarrassment.

"T-thanks."

The living room was nice, a leather couch, a wooden coffee table, and a big screen T.V. Family pictures hung every which way. Craig went into the kitchen and emerged with two Dr. Peppers.

"You can sit ya'know. He said tossing Kyle a pop. He sat down gently, as if the couch would break if he didn't. Craig just threw himself down. "We can either watch T.V down here or play video games in my room."

"Hmm. Video games sound better. But I gotta tell you, I can beat Stan at almost anything." He grinned mischievously.

"Well, I'm not Stan." Craig returned the smile, but his voice sounded offended. Kyle felt guilty, but Craig picked him up and threw him over his shoulders. "And I thought I was skinny, Jeez. How much do you way?"

"Craig! Put me down!" Kyle hit his fists playfully on Craig's back.

"Answer me." He said going up the stairs. They both broke out in laughing fits. Craig laid Kyle down on his bed delicately. "How much do you weigh?" He asked again.

"That... That doesn't matter. Lets play." Kyle was ashamed at how little he weighed. Only 119 and he was 5'4. "Besides, you're skinny too."

"Kyle, I have a weight problem. I eat like mad but I can't gain anything." He plugged in the console and controllers. Kyle sat up and nearly gasped as a little red wrapper and white-ish line halfway under the bed caught his eye. Great, so even Craig got some. While Craig's back was turned he got on all four and looked under the bed. Magazines and a box. He reached under when he felt Craig's arm around his. He'd almost forgotten about Craig. "Not a good idea."

"Why? We're both guys. I like tits as much as the next guy." Craig's face went a light shade of pink.

"No Kyle, you don't understand. Just leave it." Kyle jerked is wrist free and grabbed a magazine. This time he did gasp. On the cover was a naked buff guy posing.

"You're gay?!" His eyes widened and he backed away. Craig avoided Kyle's gaze a sat on his knees.

"Kyle, you don't have to worry or anything. I-"

"You've done it with guys too! Man, that's just sick!" Kyle interrupted. He immediately regretted it when he saw he pained look on Craig's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He sat back on his heels and rocked slowly back and forth.

Craig put the magazine back under the bed and sighed.

"Kyle.. You won't tell anyone right? I mean, Tweek and Clyde already know but.." Kyle shook his head.

"I won't. I'm.. sorry." Craig gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Don't be. I like guys, but it doesn't mean I'm upset at myself. It's just one of things you can't avoid." Kyle was amazed at how coolly Craig was saying it. Like being gay and liking guys was the equivalent of taking out the trash or getting sick.

"How long have you known? And who.." He gave a nod at the condom and condom wrapper. Craig stood up and sat on the bed, patting for Kyle to sit next to him. Kyle took a hesitant seat on the other end. Craig let out a knowing sad laugh.

"I've known forever I guess. I mean, I've never like girls. That's why I can never stay with one. Wendy and Bebe were the longest." Kyle remembered Stan getting mad at Craig for dating Wendy five weeks after they had broken up. "As for sex, Clyde wanted to try it." Kyle shot up. Clyde? "He wasn't though. Just wanted to check I guess."

"Was he your first?" Kyle let the words just slide out. Craig was so easy to be around and to talk to. He even moved a little closer.

"No. I made the mistake of hooking up with a random high schooler. I got in way over my head and after we did it he broke up with me." Craig looked hurt.

"Oh.."

"What about you? I bet you still have virgin lips." Kyle blushed at the accusation. Bebe was the only girl he'd ever kissed, and that was on a truly disgusting dare. "That's why I like you. You're innocent and pure." Craig half joked.

"Were you upset about Clyde?" Craig shook his head.

"I expected it."

"Then.. try it with me." Kyle nearly whispered. "Not sex, but kissing." He added quickly. Craig looked surprised then smiled deviously. He nudged closer to Kyle slowly, making sure he wanted it and wasn't going to change his mind after the kiss.

"Cock your head to the left." Kyle obeyed the more experienced boy and cocked his head. He pursed his lips and Craig laughed.

"W-what?"

"You don't have to that. Just close your eyes and relax." Kyle did so. He felt soft, wet lips press against his and pulled closer for more. Craig grabbed his neck and pushed his face closer. Finally they broke apart for breath. Craig looked questionably at Kyle, who softly laughed in return. Craig cracked into his grin and kissed the corner of Kyle's mouth hungrily but hesitant. Kyle moved his head to invite Craig's lips to his full lips. Craig gingerly took the invitation and bit at Kyle's lower lips to gain tongue access. Kyle parted his lips a little teasingly then allowed Craig entrance. He grabbed Craig's shirt in a half hug and let Craig run his hands along his waist. When they apart this time Craig bit on Kyles neck, who moaned in returned.

They both jumped when they heard the phone ringing, and Kyle was laughing to much to hear at first. When they settled down Kyle found out it was his mom asking him what he wanted. She let him stay, but he had to come straight home at 12:00 the next day. Craig volunteered to take him home.

"Now you have another choice. T.V, video games, or make out session." Kyle grinned.

"What do you think? Oh, but I want to see those magazines." Craig looked confused but pulled them out anyway. There were five of them, All with muscled hunks showing off not only their muscles, but their manhood too. "Do you jerk off when you look at them?" Kyle looked up innocently, and Craig couldn't help but notice his reddened (and rather swollen) lips with wisps of his red hair poking out of his hat. Craig pulled off his hat and ran his hand threw the silky locks. Kyle glanced up and smiled as he resumed looking though the magazines.

"Sometimes." Craig admitted.

"How do you do it?" This question took Craig by surprise.

"Um.. How you do it." He replied, attempting to cover the bulge in growing in his pants. Kyle didn't realize how erotic it was for poor Craig to be asked that by the boy he'd loved for a long time. Kyle caught a glimpse of it and looked down at his own.

"Lets do it together." Kyle blushed and edged closer to Craig with his palms on the bed. "If you want.." Kyle turned redder. He wasn't as embarrassed as he'd be with a girl.

"Take off your pants." Craig told him, taking off his own. Kyle's eyes widened at how big it was and Craig blushed. Kyle fumbled at his pants buttons, but was out of them and his underwear quite quickly. "Sit on the bed with your legs hanging off." He sat beside Kyle and took both pieces of flesh in his hand and stroked. Kyle groaned and gasped at how amazing it felt. He trembled slightly and fisted the bedsheets.

"Ah, Craig!" He hadn't meant to say that, but it slipped out anyway. Craig went faster and further down. Kyle gripped the sheets harder. His breath came shorter, and by the looks of it Craig's was too. They both moaned and groaned, Kyle saying Craig's name every so often.

"Craig, I'm going to-" He was cut off by a rather loud moan and felt himself releasing on Craig's hand. Craig came shortly after. It took a few minutes for them to get their breath back. Even when Craig's was normal, Kyle was still letting out shallow, raspy breaths. Craig kissed Kyles neck again before getting up and wiping his hand on a tissue.

"Lets get a shower." Craig suggested. Kyle nodded and followed Craig into the bathroom.

He'd have to hang out with Craig more often now.


	2. Akward Moments

Kyle jumped as the phone rang, filling his bedroom with an unpleasent air. He didn't even need to check the caller ID to know it was Stan still wanting to talk about why he'd left the party early and if he was mad at him. In which, Kyle would calmly say he left to hang out with Craig because his mom got a new stereo and he wasn't mad. It was just to awkward to talk to Stan, so he was mostly quiet, which lead Stan to believe he was mad at him.

Come to think of it, he hadn't talked to Cartman or Kenny either. Well, not that he minded not talking to Cartman. The fat lard was always looking up new things to do or say to Kyle at school or on the bus. But now he realized he wanted to talk to Kenny.

He pulled on his green jacket and hat, being extra sure to leave his phone off in his pocket in case Stan called it again. He grabbed some chocolate he'd made with his mom and Ike for Kenny as a peace offering for not talking to him since the party. (Only three days, but Kenny got worried when him and Stan didn't update him on how they were.)

"Ike! I'm going to Kenny's alright?" He yelled up the stairs and waited for the groggy O.K from his younger brother, who he probably woke up. After hearing it he left, locking the door for Ike.

It was colder than he thought it would be. He took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together before taking off.

Kenny was sick and in bed, so Kyle was extra glad he'd brought chocolate for him.

"Hey. What's been up? why haven't you been talking to Stan?" Kenny asked when he stepped into his room. The sheets over him looked dirty and thin.

"Man, you look like shit. Are you warm enough?" Kyle replied trying to change the subject.

"Kyle Broflovski don't you think you can just change the subject and I'll stop asking why." Kenny's voice was scratchy. He took off his hood and sat up. Kyle sighed.

"I've just been... busy." It was true enough. He'd talked to Craig on the phone a few times and went over to watch a movie. They'd kissed a little, but nothing more. That had frustrated Kyle.

"To busy for me, I can see, but for Stan? What was it you were doing." Kenny's eyes gleamed with the fact he knew Kyle was lying. Kenny could always tell when people lied. Maybe that's why he went ot Kenny's instead of Stans. He wanted someone to talk to about him and Craig -- And not be disgusted or spread it around like Stan or Cartman. He gave another sigh.

"Alright, Alright." He said holding in hands up in defeat. "Have you ever, you know, masterbauted while thinking of a guy." He blushed madly when he said that. Kenny gave a weak laugh, which worried Kyle.

"Yeah. I think every boy has, even if they won't admitt it. Or, they probably just think of dating another guy. But hey, what's the big difference?" Kenny smiled weakly. Kyle knew he just trying to make him feel better.

"Well, have you ever masterbauted with.. another guy? Or let him do it?" Kenny's eyes widened when Kyle said this.

"Well, um, not really." He anwsered. By now they were both red. "So did you and Stan..?"

"No! No, it wasn't Stan." Kyle couldn't look him the eyes. He felt.. ashamed. "It was.. someone else." He didn't want to say Craig's name.

"Who was it? Or should I guess? Lets see, is he openly gay or not?"

"Who do _you_ know that's openly gay?" Kyle asked, half curious and half skeptical.

"Kyle, i'm just trying to guess. Is he or not? And what color of hair does he have?"

"No, and black hair." Kyle noticed it was the same short description that could have been used for Stan.

"Is he in any of your classes?" Kenny asked, his voice going hoarse.

"Yes. In math and chem."

"Craig?"

"..."

"It's was Craig?! Is he gay? I kinda figured, but still." Kenny didn't seem as surprised as Kyle would have hoped.

"What do you mean you figured?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Everyone knows he can't keep a girl, and him and Clyde... Anyway, he's not upset about it."

"About being gay?"

"Yeah. So does this mean you're bi?" The question took Kyle off guard. Was he bi? He'd dated girls and everything. and what about him and Craig. Were they dating?

"I.. I think so. You won't tell anyone, right?" Keny nodded and pinky promised.

"Thanks. it's great to tak to someone who's not so... You know how Stan and cartman are." Kyle shuddered at the thought of them hearing he was bi. Or gay. "Oh yeah!" Kyle stood up and pulled the chocolate out of his pocket. It was a little smooshed, but Kenny thanked him and ate a little piece, then set it aside and lookd like he was about to fall asleep. Kyle smiled at him and left, thankful to get a load off of his chest. He turned on his phone and saw Craig and Stan has called. He decided to call Stan first, hopeing it'd be a little less awkward now that he got it all out. It rang once. twice. Three times. Finally Stan anwsered.

"Kyle! I've been trying to call you! are you still mad?" He souned impatient.

"I already told you i'm not mad." He replied steedly. It wasn't much better. "Hey, can I come over for a little while? I was just at Kenny's. He's sick, so I didn't want to stay long."

"Of course, you know you can come over whenever you want! Terrance and Phillip is still on for about another hour. We can watch it and have some popcorn. Sheely's gone for the day, so we'll have the T.V as long as we need." Kyle flipped the phone shut and opened it gain, debating weather or not to call Craig. He decided not to.

"Hey. It feels like it's been for-ever!" Stan let him in, popcorn already made and sitting in a glass bowl on the coffee table. Stan grinned widely and motioned for Kyle to sit down on the floor. He did and Stan sat next to him. The T.V was paused on Phillip's face.

"It's my favorite one! Remember when you and me and Kenny and Cartman would watch every single episode and movie?"

ಠ_ಠ


	3. Angery Movements

"You're not coming Fat Ass!" Kyle said, walking as fast as he could to loose Cartman.

"Yes..I..Am.." Cartman replied through huffs from trying to keep up with Kyle.

"No. You're. Not. Why do you want to come anyway? You. Don't. Even. Like. Craig!" Kyle asked, stepping up his pace. Cartman was practically running now.

"Because. You. Two. Are. Acting. Fishy!" Cartman was huffing like crazy. "Damn it Khal slow down!"

"No. No way in hell." Kyle began to run. Craig's house was only about 5 minutes away. Cartman couldn't keep up for that long.

And yet somehow he did.

He reached the house as Kyle was knocking and slumped along the wall.

"Hey Kyle. And Cartman?" Craig brushed down his hair with his long fingers, his hat M.I.A. Just how Kyle liked it.

"Hey, sorry. He followed me. We can leave him outside." Kyle suggested hopefully.

"I don't think so Khal. You do and I'll keep knocking on the door and windows." Cartman smirked. "You're S.O.L."

Craig smiled a fake smile and invited them in. Behind Kyle's back he flipped Cartman the bird.

"We could watch T.V." Kyle said, motioning to the large couch.

"Alright." Craig agreed.

"Boring." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"You don't get a say in it!" Kyle told him angerly.

"So, What do you want to watch? We have movies recorded we can look at." Craig sat next to Kyle and snuck an arm behind him to where Cartman wouldn't notice.

"Sounds good. How about a scary movie?" Kyle smirked at Cartman. Everyone knew Cartman couldn't take a scary movie. "Sound good to you Cartman?"

"Psh, Well, Yeah." Cartman smiled a very non-convincing smile, and, for a second, Kyle felt guilty. Cartman really didn't have any friends.

That was before he heard his ring tone. Kyle's mom is a bitch. The classic.

Cartman struggled to get it out of his jeans, then flipped it open.

"Stan? What do you want? Oh, Kyle. He's here." Cartman handed the phone over despite Kyle shaking his head and motioning for him not to. Reluctantly he took it and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry about saying that you're like a girl. I don't like it when we fight." Stan sounded defeated.

"It's okay. I don't like it when we fight either." Was it just Kyle, or did that sound more like what a couple would say?

"So are you at Craig's?" Kyle was about to answer when heard a crash and Cartman yelp.

"I gotta go!" He hung up and ran into the living room.

Craig was on top of Cartman with his fist up and Cartman's nose was bleeding. He was about to hit again.

"Stop!" Kyle yelled and ran for Craig's fist. Too late. The hit landed on his cheek and made a painful noise. Kyle grabbed Craig's chest and tried to pry him off from behind.

Kyle let go when he saw Craig's face. He'd never seen anyone so angery. Craig pushed Kyle of and stood up, Cartman and him glaring at each other.

"You little fag!" Cartman yelled and got up too, only a little unstable.

"Cartman, Leave! Craig, sit down." Kyle ordered. Neither did as they were told. They didn't move. Kyle sighed, shaken and upset at both of them. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Kyle, wait." Craig grabbed his arm lightly but let go when he was Kyle was about to cry. They heard the door slam as Cartman heaved off.

"Kyle... I'm sorry." Craig brought him into a hug. Kyle sobbed for a minute or two then began to cool down.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, holding onto Craigs sleeve. Craig picked him up and walked him over to the couch, setting him on his lap.

"He crossed the line. That's all."

"No Craig! That's not all! Why did you hit him?" Kyle slid off of Craig's lap and sat beside him on the couch.

"Kyle, please. I don't want to tell you." Craig's eyes pleaded with Kyle's.

"Why not?" Kyle wasn't going to give up.

"Let it go. I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Alright?" Kyle agreed.

"Craig? Do you still like Clyde?" Kyle asked out of the blue. Craig looked surprised, then smiled and kissed Kyle's forehead.

"No. I like you." Kyle smiled back and kissed Craig.

"Open your mouth." Craig demanded. Kyle obeyed and felt Craig slid his tongue in.

Craig pushed Kyle down and kissed him rougher, his hand finding its way up Kyle's shirt and to his nipples.

Kyle gasped. That was new to him. Last time it was just masturbating together. He moaned again as he felt Craig's lips leave his and his shirt being pulled over his head. Soft wet lips sucked on his already-erect nipples. Kyle held the back of Craig's head, fingers playing with his hair. Craig took of his own shirt and kissed Kyle's lips again, engulfing them with his own. The feel of skin-on-skin contact made Kyle harder than he already was, and Craig chuckled at the reaction.

"You're too cute." He told Kyle, pulling away to unzip Kyle's pants. Kyle put a hand over his face, embarrassed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Craig's mouth on his manhood.

This was definitely new.

Kyle panted softly as Craig sucked and licked all the way around him, being extra slow when he was licking the head.

"C-Craig!" Kyle moaned as he came. When he looked up he blushed. Craig's mouth and cheeks had little puddles of cum on them.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kyle felt Craig kiss him again, then pulled away and laughed.

"God, I really like you!" Craig cupped Kyle's face in his hands and kissed him again. "Can I put a finger in?" Kyle nodded, but was puzzled when Craig put his hand into his pockets. He pulled out a condom and put it over a finger.

"I'll start with one. Tell me if it gets to painful, alright?" Again, Kyle nodded.

He groaned at the intruding finger and clung to Craig.

Craig twirled his finger around and pushed in and out, enjoying Kyle's moans and groans. After a minute he added another. The condom was making the new finger stick together to the first one. He went a little faster and put his other hand on Kyle's penis. Kyle just about exploded at the new sensation of Craig rubbing and thrusting.

"Can I add another one?" Craig asked.

"Y-Yeah" Kyle's back was arching from the combined pleasure, and nearly died when he had to wait for the third finger.

"C-Craig!" The third finger was it. Kyle came again on Craig's hand.

"You're so wet down here." Craig said taking out the fingers and pressing a bare finger against his hole. Kyle blushed. "One more thing, alright?"

Craig brought his mouth down and sucked on his hole, his tongue flicking in and out.

"A-AH! Craig!" Craig grabbed Kyle's hand and wrapped it around his own dick.

"I want to see how you do it." He sucked one last time and sat at the end, Kyle blushing like mad while his hand was holding his manhood. "Come on!" Craig smiled lovingly. Kyle rubbed and was almost lost in pleasure. He forgot about Craig and the fight and just focused on relieving himself one last time. As he came he saw.. Craig's face. He quickly opened his eyes and put his hand over his penis. He kissed Craig and decided to forget about what just happened.

"I really really like you too." Kyle snuggled into Craig's shirtless chest and drifted off.


	4. Fighting Insured!

Kyle walked home with Stan in silence. Neither said a word since Kyle had told him the truth. Stan had flipped out on him then apologized for it. Kyle was too wary to fight with Stan so he mostly just stayed quiet.

"Kyle?"

"Nmh?" Kyle swung his backpack to his other shoulder.

"I think he's taking advantage of you." Kyle nearly choked.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, trying his **hardest** to stay calm.

"It just.. I dunno, seems like it. He's a guy anyway, when did you go gay? You never told me you were a fag and I thought we were best friends."

Kyle sighed.

"We _are_best friends. And besides, I like Craig a hellva lot more than all of the girls put together together. He's nice and cool to hang out with. Maybe you should give it a try before procrastinating him." Kyle was a little flushed. He never had wanted Stan to not like a girlfriend -or in this case boyfriend.- In fact, most of the girls he'd ask Stan about and see if he approved. "I never was gay though, so don't worry." Kyle added quietly.

"He's a queer and everyone knows it! He seems liek a total jackass anyway! And what the hell do you mean not worry?" Stan had stopped Kyle and was yelling, luckily the sidewalks were nearly empty. Kyle was upset at himself for opening this can of worms by telling Stan.

"Just forget it!" Kyle yelled back and tried to shove past Stan. Stan grabbed his arm. "Let go!" Kyle hit it out.

"Forget it!" Stan lowered his voice. "Why'd it have to be Craig anyways? Why not someone...Why a guy anyway!?" Kyle felt his eyes getting warm and let the tears fall when they came.

"Leave me alone." He said and walked away from Stan, something he had hoped would never happen.

Kyle clutched his pilliow to his chest and sobbed angerly. Why did Stan care anyway? He'd never listen to Kyle about girls that were obviously sluts. He'd never even tried to get along with Craig. Sure where they were younger they weren't excatly BFF or anything liek that, but that was long ago. Let it go Stan. Kyle rolled his eyes feeling like an idiot.

He sat up and opened his phone.

"Kenny?"

"Uh-oh, bad time. Stan's over." Kyle could hear Stan in the background asking who it was. Kenny yelled back 'no one.'

"Sorry, I'll go."

"Will you be okay?" Kenny asked, knowing Stan would hassle Kyle if he heard him.

"Yeah." Kyle hung up and stared at the ceilling, blindly letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Hey. I didn't expect you. Are you okay, you look like you've been crying." Craig was in his blue pajama's despite it only being around 5:30. Kyle loved it.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. I just.. wanted to talk." Craig's eyes froze at that. Kyle realized it too. "No, No! It's not a break up or anything, I swear!" Craig sighed out of relief. No girl had ever sighed out of relief for him. Craig offered him in and sat next to him on the couch.

"Want some cocoa?" Craig asked. "It always helps me calm down." Kyle nodded and Craig turned on the T.V, handing the remote to Kyle and going into the kitchen.

"Want extra marshmellos?" Craig called out from the kitchen. Marsh. Kyle slumped back into a depression that not even Terrance and Phillip could cure. "Kyle?"

"No thanks." Kyle called back. He leaned back a little sat cross emerged from the kitchen with two steaming cups, one having large marshmellos floating around. Craig sat the cups down and sighed, this time sounding irritated.

"Um..." Kyle started.

"What? What's wrong? You were crying." Craig wrapped and bark on Kyle's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Kyle looked away.

"I.. I told Stan." Craig jumped up at that.

"You what! I thought you said you'd wait!" Craig had his voice raised just like Stan. Kyle felt his cheeks turn red.

"I.. Um.. Thought he should know. He's my bestfriend and.."

"And what? He told you not to go gay? He's a little straight pussy!"

"Craig! He's my friend!"

"So? What, are you going to dump me because your "friend" told you to?"

"No! I defended you and I'm going to do the same with Stan." Tears began to fall from Kyle's face and Craig lowered his voice.

"You came here to complain about him, but when I do you get defense. Do you see anything wrong with this situation." Craig made Kyle feel like a hypocrate.

"You know what, I'll leave them. I'm sorry I ever even came to your stupid house!" Kyle got up but tripped over the coffee table, spilling the hot drinks on himself. "Ow!" He mentally cursed himself.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Craig asked picking up the glasses.

No. No Kyle wasn't okay. His back and arm was burning up and he'd made a mess -- not to mention a fool of himself in front of Craig.

"Kyle, I'm sorry." Craig helped him up and sat him on the couch. "Just sit here and I'll get a cold rag. Okay?" Kyle nodded and covered his face with his shirt, pretending to wipe away the tears.

Whan Craig returned he had two towels that held ice and one that was dry. He helped Kyle clean up, giving him small pecks everywhere it was red, including his back.

"Kyle, I'm really sorry." He said giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

"I am too. I just... I wanted Stan to know. I didn't think he'd.. And I'm not breaking up with you no matter what he says." Kyle hugged Craig tighting. He heard Craig chuckle and felt him kiss the top of his head. He really really like Craig. Maybe even loved him.


	5. Fun At The Park

"Kyle!" Craig called from the other end of the hallway. Kyle was walking with Stan, who had apologized to Kyle and told him he wouldn't say anything more about it. Kyle watched while Craig scurried up to them. "Hey. I wanted to walk you home today. My mom already said I could." Craig smiled at them, but when he focus turned to Stan they glared at each other for a second.

"'Kay. Stan has practice now, so he can't come.

"I know." Craig let out a smirk in Stan's direction and Kyle elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Have fun at practice." Kyle smiled sweetly and waved as Stan ran off. "You should be nicer to him." Kyle told Craig quietly. "Not to be a hypocrite." He added.

"No way. Stan and me being friends is like a snake becoming BFF's with a mouse. Not likely to happen." Craig opened the door for Kyle and grabbed his bag. "Allow me?" He said in a cheesy French accent. Kyle laughed.

"If you must. But ya know, I can carry it. It's a little heavy."

"I noticed." Craig replied, pretending now to struggle with it. He stood up straight when he heard Tweek and Clyde yelling for him.

"Craig!" week as hyper (as usual.).

"What?"

"We're going to play basketball in the park. Are you coming? Kyle can come." Clyde held the basketball. He was on the school BBall team with Craig and was fairly good. He'd always been nice to everyone too. "It'll be even teams now."

"Oh, I can't play. I suck at it big time!" Kyle said truthfully.

"Don't worry, we'll help you before we start." Tweek fidgeted. obviously nervous around people that he wasn't used to being around. Or maybe he was just fidgeting.

"Yeah Kyle, I'll help you while Clyde and Tweek practice." Craig grinned mischeivously. Kyle let out a long sigh.

"Fine. Let me call my mom." He walked about 5 steps away and dailed. His dad agreed, but Kyle had to be home around dinner.

"Ready?" Craig asked. Kyle nodded.

The park was deserted except for them. Kyle remembered when he, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan would come to play basketball. He pulled his gloves off when he saw the others pulling theirs off.

"Alright, we'll go over here to practice. You guys go down there." Clyde pointed to the left side of the court. Craig went over to the bushes and pulled out an old looking ball. He started down and motioned for Kyle to follow. Kyle, however, was too busy thinking this threw to realize.

Did he really want to show how horrible he was to his boyfriend. He played a long time ago, and sometimes came out with Kenny or Stan and, rarely, Cartman. But he was about as good at Basketball as he was cooking. (Ike had pointed out that he was horrible when he made burnt Mac and Cheese.) He nearly jumped when he felt someone tapping his shoulders.

"Hellooooo? Kyle? In your happy place?" Craig's face was very close. Kyle blushed and pulled back, leaving Craig looking a little confused.

"S-Sorry. I'm good now." Craig gave one nod and walked him down.

"Alright, first of all, the was you're holding the ball isn't going to make it go far." Craig got behind Kyle and put his hands over Kyle's small hands. "If your hands get cold you can put your gloves back on." Craig pointed out to him.

"K-Kay." Craig's skin felt warm against his. Craig pulled his arms up slowly, gripping a little tightly.

"See? Try that." Craig did it once and it swished threw the hoop without touching the net. He ran up and grabbed it, tossing it playfully to Kyle.

"Sure." Easy enough. For someone else. Kyle hit the headboard and it bounced back nearly hitting him in the face. Tweek picked it up and threw it back.

"Here." Craig took the ball and did the same motion. "Look at the blue square on the head board. When you shoot try to aim for it." Craig did it and it rimmed them went in.

"Are you ever gonna miss?" Kyle joked. Craig shot and missed. "On accident?" Although Kyle was teasing he still felt a little jealous.

Craig smirked at him. Kyle held the ball and felt like a little orphan trying to sell cookies. Embarrassing, Eager, Hopeful. He took the shot and it nearly went in.

"Try it again." Craig tossed him the ball.

Kyle put more strength into it and ended up making it bounce back and hit Craig's leg. Hard. Craig let out a surprised 'omf' and stumbled to the pole.

"Oh my god Craig, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Craig lifted his jeans up and Kyle saw a big red mark. He felt guilty.

"You okay?" Clyde asked. Craig let out a strained smile.

"Yeah."

"You guys can play, I'll go sit on the bench." Kyle said awkwardly.

"No. It's fine. I'm not going to make you sit and watch." Craig stood up straight. Kyle didn't mention he wouldn't mind sitting out and watching. Insted he played, he and Craig Vs. Clyde and Tweek. Clyde and Tweek won by 14 points, all of Kyle's and Craig's scored by Craig.

In the process of playing Craig had taken off his coat and Kyle couldn't help but notice how beautifully shaped and muscled yet lean Craig was. He seemed lanky, but he really did have some muscles that might even of been able to match Stan's.

"Come on Kyle, I'll walk you home." Craig tugged on his coat. Tweek and Clyde were already gone so Kyle took Craig's hand and walked close to him.

All the while they never put their gloves back on.


	6. Ecstatically

Kyle touched his fingers to his lips. He lay in bed reading when he came across a fimiluar name. Craig.

Kyle tried to turn his attention to the book but couldn't. His mind was 100% on Craig. Craig's handsome face, his perfect body, his dark hair and eyes. Kyle sighed out of longing. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He set the book down and pulled the sheets over him, grabbing a tissue. He clicked off the light and put a hand in his underwear a, little hesitent.

If he did this, it'd be awkward seeing Craig. If he didn't he'd also explode from desire. He decided to do it, remembering everything about Craig he knew - or could see. He was in love.

"Kyle!" Craig stood next to his locker. Kyle jumped and turned red. "what's wrong? Did Stan?" Kyle shook his head. Craig gave Kyle a puzzled look. "Anyway, Can I walk you home again today? Since it's Friday I was wondering in you'd like to spend the night."

"You'll have to walk with me and Stan. And sure, I'll see if I can."

Craig broke into a grin and hugged Kyle quickly.

"I don't mind walking with Stan and you don't have to worry, if you spend the night we don't have to do anything." Craig said while walking alongside Kyle.

Part of Kyle wanted scream lets get naked and do everythign possible, but on the other end his relationship with Craig hadn't gotten him very far with his best friend. He could begin to imagine the toture he'd indure if Cartman knew.

"Lye? Kyle?" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Craig's worried face. Instently he felt guilty.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Kyle smiled. "Lets wait here for Stan." Craig nodded, still looking a little worried, and leaned against the side of the building. Kyle stood his back against it beside Craig. When he saw the hard look on Stan's face he looked down.

"Hey_ Kyle_." Stan gave an obviously fake smile."Is he walking home with us again?"

"Yes. I am. You don't have to pressure Kyle, he is supposed to be your best friend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean quit acting like a spoiled little bitch and get over the fact that Kyle and I are dating."

"Stop it!" Kyle raised his voice a little to loud and some students stared at them. "You guys, lets just go home!" Kyle pleaded.

"Alright." Craig and Stan agreed in unison. Kyle let out a sigh of relief and walked between them.

"Oh, yeah, Kyle." Stan began. "I was wondering, you haven't spent the night in a while. Do you want to?" Kyle blushed.

"He's already staying with me." Craig answered him smuggly. Stan grimiced.

"How about next week?" Kyle offered.

"No, just forget it." Stan stromed ahead a few feet. Kyle felt bad, tan was his best friend and would always be. But now there was someone to share that number one space. Admittedly, he had been with Craig more often instead of Stan. But also Stan had blown off on him for being gay. Or was he bisexual. No, he was pretty sure he was gay.

"Sorry." Craig broke Kyle's train of thought. Kyle gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright. Stan has his moments, but he'll be over it in no time."

"If you wanna stay over there it's fine. You've always been hanging out with me lately anyway."

Kyle wrapped an arm around Craig's waist, surprising him a little.

"It's fine. I'll stay over at his house next week. You can come in and say hi to my mom." They turned into his driveway, Stan barely in sight. Craig gave a shy, but very cute, smile.

"Mom! I'm home!" He called out when he opened the door. Ike was sitting on the couch but hopped up, surprised to see a new face.

"Mom's not home. She went shopping for dinner." Ike stared at Craig while saying this, who inreturn was not trying to look to awkward.

"Stop staring Ike, it's rude!" Kyle snapped. Ike sat back down on the couch. "Craig, I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna call my mom and fix us a snack." Kyle turned to leave.

"Wait, Will you fix me one too?" Ike asked. Kyle said sure and left Craig with his brother.

"So... How's your school?" Craig asked, sitting next to Ike. Ike turned and grinned.

"Good. I'm surprised Kyle didn't bring Stan home again." Craig felt a little jealous at that. "Aren't you Craig? Kyle talks about you all the time. No offense, but it gets wayyy annoying."

Craig smiled to himself. Kyle was so sweet sometimes.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! You'd think you two were a couple or something."

"What does he say?" Craig's curosity was at a peek.

"You play Basketball, and you like to eat turkey lunch meat but pick of the cheese. Your locker is 347 and you hang out with Clyde and Tweek and so on blah blah!" Ike swung his hand back and forth.

"Ike! Shut up!" Kyle was holding a plate with three sandwhichs and a bag of chips. His face was beat red.

Craig chuckled.

"Can you stay?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Kyle turned redder.

"Y-yeah." He wouldn't look Craig in the eyes. And thought that was cutest thing on Earth.


	7. Love

"So you talk about me?" Craig asked the moment they left, carrying all of Kyle's bags.

"Just a little bit." Kyle mummered, barely audioable. His face was still red.

"A little?" Craig smiled knowingly.

"..."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but that's too cute." At that Kyle went redder. "what's wrong? The whole day you haven't looked me in the eye." Craig asked in a demanding tone.

"Have you.. ever.. you know... who do you... think about.. while.."

"Wanking off?" Kyle's eyes widened. He would have put it more maturely. "Who do think?" Craig asked suggestively, but his face was also a little pink. Or was that just the cold?

Kyle smiled, feeling stupid for ever worrying about it in the first place. Thinking about Craig while "wanking off" meant that he was really into him. Love? That word again.

"Why? Did you?" Craig began. His cheeks got a little brighter. Kyle was flustered. He was relieved but also wished that he hadn't brought it up. Kyle jumped a little when Craig grabbed his hand lightly.

"What.. " He didn't really want to say it. "What if someone sees us?" Craig let go the moment he said it and looked upset.

"It shouldn't really matter." He whispered. He tucked his hands in his coat pockets. Kyle felt bad. The guilt creeping up again. He always seemed to feel guilty now-a-days. He twilded with his own fingers from behing his gloves.

Craig sat everything down in a corner by his bed.

"My sisters staying at her friends tonight." Craig said flattly.

"Cute Guinea Pig." Kyle peered over the lid at the fat Guinea Pig that was sleeping under some bedding. He vagely recalled when Craig had one named Stripe. "What's his name?"

"Skeeter." Craig was fixing his sheets and splitting up the pillows evenly. He noticed Kyle looking at him. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch?"

Kyle was hurt he'd even say that. He turned away to cover up the hurt on his face.

"No." Was all he could make out. He poked at the cage some trying to get the Guinea Pig awake. He bit his lip trying not cry. He'd seem double stupid if he did. This mess was all his fault. It was always his fault.

He let out a surprise 'omfh' as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Craig let his face rest on the back of Kyle's neck. Kyle stiffened at the feel of hot breath. He felt Craig kissing his neck all over.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed Kyle's ear. Kyle shuddered and tried to jerk away.

"What if someone comes home?" That was lie. He knew Craig's parnets work late. Craig backed off and sat on the bed. Kyle flushed when he remember what they did on it and how they became boyfriends.

"Do you really talk about me?" Craig asked, unsureness clouded his voice.

"Yeah." Kyle replied lowly.

"Then trust me. Sit on my lap. I won't do anything. I promise." He patted his lap. Slowly Kyle made his way and sat down, Craig's arms holding his back. The close contact embarressed Kyle.

"Kiss?" Craig suggested. "Only if you want." Kyle nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. Craig deepened the kiss. Kyle was about to pull away when he felt Craig slide his tounge in. Kyle groaned and decided not to. He kissed back, enticing Craig in a tounge war. They both pulled away and Craig shove Kyle on the bed, pinning his arms. Immeditally Craig sat back up.

"I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't do anything." He gave Kyle a look that could have froze his heart. It was a sad and confussed look.

"No. I love you Craig!" Kyle nearly shouted it and pulled Craig into a death gripped hug.

"I love you too Kyle." Craig kissed Kyle after he released him. "Who would've ever guessed that a party could lead to this." Craig said smiling. Kyle smiled back. Craig played with Kyle's hair while kissing him, teasing him with his tounge. Kyle moaned softly when Craig reached his handsup his shirt and played with his nipples. Kyle feel back on the bed and let Craig take off his shirt. Craig sucked on the already erect nipples. Kyle groaned loudly.

"C-Craig." Craig smirked as he kissed Kyle, his hand groping around in Kyle's underwear. Slowly he pulled Kyle's pants down and licked the tip of his erection though the underwear. It was dark blue, Craig decided he liked dark blue on Kyle. He reached his hands around Kyle's back and flipped him over.

"Kyle?" He saw the tips of Kyle's ears were bright red and smiled to himself. "I love you." He kissed Kyle's back before taking Kyle's underwear off. He sucked on two fingers until he decided they were wet enough and shoved them in, quickly thrust in and out.

"C-Craig!" Kyle moaned. "I-It hurts!"

"Bear with me, I'm adding one more." True to his word Craig thrusted another finger in, using his pinky to poke around the red hole. Kyle crinched, tears welling up from the pain. Craig kissed his head and whispered soothingly to Kyle.

"It's alright. I'm going to get a condom now, finger yourself until I get back."

"Why would I f-finger myself?" Kyle asked indignitly.

"Open yourself up a little more so it won't hurt as much. Plus it'd be super cute!" Craig yelled from the hallway. Kyle fumed and brought the sheets over himself. He sucked on one of his own fingers and took it in, the pleasure a little less than when Craig did it.

"Do you have to cover it?" Craig took the sheet while Kyle was pulling his finger out. Craig flushed a little but grinned and held up the condom, opening it.

Kyle nearly screamed as he felt something protuding his hole. It felt like he was going to spilt in two.

"T-Take it out! It hurts!" He whined. Craig grunted but went in further.

"Don't worry so much Kyle, you'll get used to it. I promise!" He thrusted with a loud SMACKING noise.

"Noooo! I-I'm being split in two!" He yelled. Craig grabbed Kyle's hand and allowed him to squeeze it, which he did. Everytime he felt Craig go in until the pain turned dull and pleasure took over. Kyle let a moan escape from his lips and heard Craig chuckle.

"I told you. Not so bad now is it?" Craig flipped them so that Kyle was sitting on him and began stoking him, keeping his cock inside Kyle. Kyle's hips buckled and out of instint he arched his back then fell, thrusting Craig into and out of himself.

"Craig!" He yelled out as he felt warmth spread over his stomach. He buckled as he felt Craig cum inside of him. With a huff Craig lifted Kyle off of the sticky mess and left.

Kyle heard bath water run. When it stopped Craig reappeared.

"Are you coming? I filled the tub." Kyle nodded and smiled while running into an embrace from his lover.

From now on, he decided, it would be a less closeted relationship.


End file.
